<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ursula's Weaknesses by Fan1BellaSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503030">Ursula's Weaknesses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan'>Fan1BellaSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Villains to Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula was known for her evil deeds. She was high on the villain ranks. But she wasn't lying when it comes to her children. She loved them and they were her weaknesses. And she would have done everything to protect them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uma &amp; Ursula (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ursula's Weaknesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children of Ursula, from eldest to youngest </p><p> </p><p>*Uriah, son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier (18)</p><p>*Urson, son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier (18)</p><p>*Uma, daughter of Ursula and Dr. Facilier (16)</p><p>*Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier and Ursula (16)</p><p>*Ulla, daughter of Ursula and Dr. Facilier (15)</p><p>*Urien, son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier (13)</p><p>*Celia, daughter of Dr. Facilier and Ursula (13)</p><p> </p><p>Ursula married Dr. Facilier but kept it secret as Maleficent and Hades did, like all villains did. Weaknesses couldn't be known. </p><p>They had seven kids with three pair of twins. Six years after their marriage, they got divorce. They couldn't be together anymore. Ursula wanted to close the arcade and invest on the restaurant but the couple blew up. </p><p>Dr. Facilier took two kids with him. Freddie and Celia were with him while Uriah, Urson, Uma, Ulla and Urien stayed with Ursula. </p><p>Ursula loved her children. She would tell them stories of the sea and Atlantica and they would look mesmerized. </p><p>She still went to see Freddie and Celia every day since she missed them. But on secret. To everyone out of the Facilier-Seaside Family, the seven children didn't know who their second parent is. </p><p>And Freddie and Celia weren't related to the five. But this didn't mean that Ursula didn't miss them. She would give them to eat their favorite sea food when she was visiting and sing to Celia when she was down.</p><p>Because Ursula had found love and happiness. She was not a villain now. She considered them as poor unfortunate souls</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>